HGUC RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type (2018)
If you're looking for the 2007 High Grade Universal Century kit, redirect here. The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2018. Includes *Gundam Ground Type **2 Beam Sabers **Weapon Rack (referred to as Weapon Container) ***Adapter for 180mm cannon parts *Beam Rifle *100mm Machine Gun *180mm Cannon *Shield *Right trigger hand *Left open hand Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Shoulder parts can swing forward for extra frontwards articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *Waist can tilt frontwards (or backwards in a limited manner) via an inverted 2-piece L-shape joint construction. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *Beam Sabers can be removed from/store into the thigh units via parts swapping. *The shield can be stood up by folding down the bipod. *100mm Machine Gun stock can fold backwards/forwards. *100mm Machine Gun's foregrip can swivel forward. *Beam Rifle foregrip can swivel left and right. *180mm Cannon can be separated and stored into the container. *Weapon container or the Parachute Pack can be mounted on the backpack via minor parts swapping.\ Tips & Tricks *For better results, most/some of the details are needed to be applied/panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *The pull-out shoulder joints can be built with either PC-002's Polycap piece 2 or Parts A2 45 & A1 21. *Due to the trigger finger hand being molded in the same color as the 180mm Cannon, repainting is recommended to match with the normal hands. *Take extreme caution while removing the V-fin (A1 7) from the runner: Due to both sides of the pointy section being molded with gates, you need to trim off the rear end of the fin pieces carefully with your finger pressing the piece to prevent any bending or possible damage. Customizing based tips *The GM head from the HGUC kit can be used to swap with the original kit's head to form a "GM Head" variant. *The Machine Guns with molded trigger guards (From either the HGUC Blue Destiny Unit 1 (2007) or the 2007 HGUC kit (and by extension, the HGUCHG The Ground War set)) can be used for this kit's trigger hand. *The Gundam ACE exclusive Long Range Beam Rifle (Prototype) add-on can be used for this kit, either as handheld or storage inside the weapons container. *The Beam Rifle from the 2018 HGUC Blue Destiny 3 kit can be used for the Gundam Ground Type's normal right hand. Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla reuses the container runner from the original HGUC kit. *Curiously no title is given to this kit to designate it as a new version when even the recent Blue Destiny updates had "EXAM" added to their names to differentiate them from their older kits. *Like the GM Ground Type, it has sculpted detail on its head vents, a rarity for an HGUC that's typically reversed for MG and RG kits. *Like the HGUC GM Ground Type, the Gunpla also suffers a minor design flaw; The two lower halves of the arm pieces may have a slight gap due to lacking any snap-fit tabs to hold them due to giving clearance for the double wrist joint. *Take note that the neck joint (C1 13) is only compatible with the kit's included head (and some other HGUC GM Ground type variants). *Unlike most HGUC Gunplas, the instructions mention that front skirt armor is required to be separated while assembling, as opposed to being an optional step. *Most of the backpack parts that shared with the same mounting points are incompatible due to both panels protruding on each side of the rear section. *So far, this was the only variant of the HGUC GM Ground Type that features the trigger finger manipulator, due to the molded trigger guard on the Beam Rifle & the 180mm Cannon. *Unlike the previous HGUC, this Gundam Ground Type features the correct sticker color (which is yellow and black instead of the previous kit's white and black) for the triangular detail on the backpack. Gallery Packaging HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-box.jpg Stock Photos HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-1.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-2.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-3.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-4.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-5.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-6.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-7.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-8.jpg Note: Images depict a kit completed by a professional builder. Actual product may differ. Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:HGUC GM Ground Type Runners (C1, C2) Category:Rear Mounting Points (HG AGP) Category:SB-13 Category:KPS Plastic Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo